


Casablanca

by chiring



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, They are normal people, hot summer night, in Berlin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiring/pseuds/chiring
Summary: Alfred travelled to Berlin in 1983, he came across a stranger called Ivan.1983年，阿尔弗雷德只身前往东德。在那里，他遇到了一个叫伊万的陌生人。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. After the war

00

——I fell in love with you watching Casablanca

“从这庄严的一刻起，一个更美好的世界将从过去的血腥和大屠杀中诞生。”三十七年的人们是如此期望着，幻想着未来的世界，然后新的战争开始了。

一场没有硝烟的战争，没有流血的战争，只有双方将从根源上抹杀殆尽的战争。

你从纸醉金迷的西方而来，声称要为了自由而消灭我这独裁又专制的世界，然而事实是，你不也是迷上了么？


	2. A summer and U

01

1983年5月，东德首都柏林。

当波德平原上吹来阵阵凉爽的微风时，零落了一个冬季的树木也该是重新长出茂盛的绿叶，迎接周而复始的盛夏。劳动节的假期刚过，柏林的人们回到了日常的工作中，午后三时的街道除了散步的老人就是玩耍的儿童。

阿尔弗雷德看了看发黄的地图，抬头看向矗立的路牌。“确实是这一带来着……”他比对地图上画的小小红圈里的文字，姑且没走错吧？阿尔弗雷德再次确认地图上的信息与现实环境无误后，把地图仔细地折起，收回到口袋中。

不过是一条名不经传的小巷，在柏林随意一个主路口走进民居都能遇到类似的巷子。阿尔弗雷德四周张望，观察这个巷子的特别之处：五层高的赫鲁晓夫楼是这一带的主体建筑，老旧的外墙已开始出现破损的痕迹，灰白的突起像寄生般侵蚀着墙面，使其裸露出里层暗红色的墙砖。大概是为了掩饰不善修葺的尴尬，小巷的一楼墙面都被居民们涂上一层雪白的漆，上面画有不同风景画的涂鸦。

阿尔弗雷德举起相机，对着其中一处把水管画成树干的椰子树涂鸦按下快门。咔嚓。新款的反光相机拍摄起来就是方便，他取出刚好用完的胶卷，稍稍让胶片对着阳光，好奇地研究胶卷上映出的街景。墙上那棵小小的椰子树看起来没被他拍模糊，水管上一棕一黄的纹理在胶片上形成一深一浅的暗色，依稀能看出现实的轮廓。

估计是这附近的居民都热爱南方的风景，阿尔弗雷德沿着巷子拍了一圈，发现墙面上都被画了不同的植物，除了椰子树，还有些比利时杜鹃、常春藤一类的常见草本。他仔细寻找，没发现一两颗红星。看来民/主德/国也不是新闻宣传中脑子里只有他们伟大的共/产/主/义的无聊人，阿尔弗雷德走到了这条巷子的尽头，发现拍完了全部的风景，准备收拾使用过的胶卷，再换上一卷新的。

向左转弯，就是路的出口。阿尔弗雷德打算沿着楼间的大片阴影返回原地，毕竟他觉得盛夏的阳光太晒了，中欧的五月比想象中的要热。他边走，边重新看看沿途的风景：第一间房的主人是个应该是个专业画家，门口两侧的非洲野生动物画得有模有样；第二间房就估计是全交给这家的小孩子去画了，画了一男一女的两个大人和一个小女孩，隔壁写着“赫夫曼一家”，也许这家的姓就是赫夫曼；然后到了第三间房……阿尔弗雷德发现他快到了刚才看到水管当成树干的椰子树那。

椰子树隔壁新来了个人，他的双手插进口袋中，望着通过巷口望着外面的主干道，似乎在等人。灿烂的阳光把椰子树旁的白色墙面照得反光，也把这个人浅金色的头发照的闪闪发光。阿尔弗雷德在阴影处看过去，他眼睛就被光线吸引了，全都集中在高大的陌生人身上。

那人听到阿尔弗雷德的脚步声，转过头来留意到他——空无一人的小巷里除了阿尔弗雷德没有旁人了。“Guten Tag。”他向阿尔弗雷德搭话，不过阿尔弗雷德觉得他的德语与前几日遇到散步的老人听起来不一样。

“Ha……Hallo。”阿尔弗雷德的德语还不算熟练，他生硬地回复这个陌生人。阿尔弗雷德内心舒了口气，还好德语和英语这个词只是重音不同，说起来区别不大。“今天天气不错。”他脑子快速地转了转，说出句简单的，所以也说得较熟练的德语。

陌生人脸上挂着笑意，眼睛看着他手上的相机。“你刚来柏林？来旅游吗？”阿尔弗雷德整理胶卷的手停下了，他觉得自己的手心不知怎地沁出些汗，只好把用完的胶卷胡乱地塞进口袋里，再蹭了蹭衣袖，保证相机不会因为手滑而摔在地上。

“是，是啊。我刚来柏林。”阿尔弗雷德附和陌生人的问题，然后好奇地观察陌生人。陌生人似乎感觉现在还需要保温，他穿着件白色长袖衬衫，袖口的纽扣扣得紧紧的，一点解开留出散的都空间都没有。除此之外，陌生人竟然还嫌不够热，衬衫外面穿了件棕色马甲，同样总数共三个的不多的纽扣都扣上了。最令阿尔弗雷德震惊的是，这人还把一条浅色的围巾裹在脖子前一两圈，让剩余过长的流苏自然地搭到身后。

天哪这人不会是个疯子吧。阿尔弗雷德把自己长袖衬衫袖子再往上卷了卷，他正想开口问陌生人“不觉得热吗”的时候，陌生人又对他说：“你的相机不错。”

阿尔弗雷德这才意识到，陌生人的手里拿着的似乎是某种相机的胶片。他拿起挂在胸前的相机，从阴影走到陌生人所在的阳光下，问道：“你也喜欢摄影吗？”

陌生人摇摇头，把手里的胶片放进另一只手拿着的信封里。原来他打算把胶片送给人去洗吗？阿尔弗雷德摸索出一卷新的胶带，装进他的相机。“进口货，我好不容易让我亲戚帮忙买的。”这话他没说错，他烦了亚蒂一个星期，最终亚蒂答应帮他买一台最新款日本制造的相机。只不过不是在东德而已，阿尔弗雷德不觉得自己在说谎。

“你在这里等人吗？”阿尔弗雷德忍不住想了解这个奇怪的陌生人更多的信息，不知怎么回事，他也说不清楚莫名衍生了想要去知道这个奇怪路人的冲动。

陌生人回答说:“算是，也不算是。”他稍微松了下自己的围巾，不过看起来没多大变化。“我是记者，来这里准备我的下一篇稿件。”他自报了来历。

阿尔弗雷德看着陌生人的衣服，觉得他的话是真的。最近他们这个年龄的人流行穿着打扮确实不是像个老人家一样还无时无刻穿西服衬衫那套，现在还执着日常服饰仍然衬衫马甲的，估计只有满街跑的记者了。于是阿尔弗雷德带有些许同情地对陌生人说:“原来你还在工作，抱歉我打扰到你了吗？”

陌生人说没有，并且对阿尔弗雷德说了些他只是准备报道的取材灵感之类的话。“你从哪里来柏林？听你的口音不像是德国人。”聊着聊着，陌生人问他。

怎么我到现在还被人发现我不是德国人，他郁闷地想。

阿尔弗雷德来到德国后都不知道被发现多少次他的德语问题，起初他想在西德时被发现应该是刚开始日常都用德语交流的不适才导致的，没想到在西德生活了几个月，他现在冒险来看看传说中的苏维埃最前线国度的民主德国，都和东德人聊很多次了，结果还是一个样，又被发现了。他有点懊悔在学校里没有好好问那个严谨的德国留学生，叫路德维希来着，怎样练习德语发音。阿尔弗雷德又觉得是这个陌生人听力太好的原因，他回想自己到东德都过了快半个月，要是被人发现他的口音问题应该早就被秘密警察带去问话，而不是在这样一个晴天的下午漫无目的地拍照。

“我……我的外公是德国人。我来柏林旅游……顺便探望他。”他随口扯了个谎。

陌生人对他的来历不感兴趣，没有继续追问阿尔弗雷德，他反而开始说别的:“欢迎来到柏林。柏林是座不错的城市。”

“的确不错，除了这里的旅馆，床都比较窄。”阿尔弗雷德随口应道，转过头去看陌生人。他发现这个陌生人看着他身后的那棵“椰子树”，手指轻轻地摩挲着墙面上的“树叶”，好像真的有棵小小的椰子树在这里，然后陌生人喜爱地把玩他所爱的植物那样。“比起我家的床，旅馆的床睡得令人腰酸背痛。”说完，阿尔弗雷德下意识地觉得自己的背还有点酸痛，欧洲旅馆的床设计太反人类。他想。

陌生人的手贴着墙，停在半空中。“毕竟是旅馆。”他眼睛扫视了一圈这条街道，又重新聚焦到阿尔弗雷德身上。“去过勃兰登堡门吗？还有电视塔。来柏林旅游必须亲眼见一见。”陌生人向阿尔弗雷德介绍：“勃兰登堡门是腓特烈二世为了纪念七年战争的胜利而建，象征德国的辉煌。电视塔是现在世界上最高的建筑之一，走上去你甚至能看到柏林墙里的人在干什么，相当有趣。”

阿尔弗雷德听到柏林墙，不由得想起之前旅游的时候，居住在西德的德国人气愤地告诉自己，柏林墙是破坏他们德意志民族团结的一道能看得见的铁幕。他还记得在波恩遇到一个经历过二战的老人，控诉苏联人占领了德国、后来把西柏林围起来后，他的亲戚被包围在铁丝网中，面临断水断粮的危险……总而言之，阿尔弗雷尔莫名地对陌生人轻描淡写地讲述西柏林而感到愤怒。一个德国人怎么会对另一边同胞被围困的遭遇感到平静呢？阿尔弗雷德继而感到奇怪，据他所知，柏林墙是因为东德人口流失太多才被建立的边防系统，这个东德人对西柏林不向往吗？

“我刚到柏林几天，顾着去别的地方，有名的景点还没去游览呢。”阿尔弗雷德突然决定打探陌生人的信息，他想到一个一箭双雕的完美主意——他想回到自己的旅馆整理胶卷，却忘记回去的方向。

“柏林的路比我想象中的要复杂，我今天好不容易找到这条巷子，现在不知道怎么回我的旅馆。”他装作困惑地看着陌生人，从口袋里拿出那张老旧的地图，把他的相机当做小小的支撑架，摊开给陌生人看。他指指新画上去的红圈，那是他今早想不到去哪拍摄，扔骰子后画出来的。“我只知道我们现在在这里，我要回到我的旅馆——就、我想是……”阿尔弗雷德报了他旅馆所在的路名，“我忘了走回去的路。”他诚恳地看着陌生人，希望陌生人能够伸出援手。

陌生人耸耸肩，一只手接过他的地图，看了好几眼路名。“你的地图可以送去博物馆了。”陌生人评价道，“50年代……40年代的地图？没在当年被烧了真是幸运。”陌生人对阿尔弗雷德指了指他们所在的位置，又指了指勃兰登堡门所在的位置，“你可以把从这开始的左侧都当作不存在，除非有足够运气挨完子弹后不死。”

放心吧，我刚从西德偷渡过来没几天。阿尔弗雷德点点头，示意他知道那边是西柏林了。陌生人接着继续解释：“给你安排旅馆的人一定是希望你能多走走。”陌生人的手指向快到地图边界的一条路，“在这个位置。还是说你得罪了上级，只能被安排到偏远的住所。”陌生人笑笑调侃。

阿尔弗雷德心想下次还是不能把事情都交给亚蒂那个不靠谱的邻居弗朗西斯来安排，自己信了弗朗西斯的话，他说他有个在东德居住多年未见的朋友，能帮他的冒险旅行打点好一切，结果东德的行程都让弗朗西斯去计划了。他看了看规整笔直的街道在地图上显现出来呈密密麻麻的线条，有点佩服早上的自己能不辞劳苦地从城市的最北走到最南。

“你是怎么能想到来这里拍照？”陌生人显然也佩服阿尔弗雷德跨越整座城市的远途步行路程专程为了摄影。“把旅游时间”，他顿了顿，“浪费在赶路上可不好。”陌生人饶有趣味地重新盯着阿尔弗雷德的相机。

尽管对这个陌生人抱有莫名其妙的不信任感，阿尔弗雷德还是把他异想天开的旅游计划透露出去：“我来旅游的时间很充足，我的家……上级给了我足够的时间让我把中欧都转一遍。”他耸耸肩，“时间太多了，我不想来到柏林就匆匆去完几个知名景点就当作是旅行的结束。我想来拍点有意思的照片当作旅行纪念。于是今天上午我就摊开这张地图，用一个骰子扔出今天要去的地点。”阿尔弗雷德回头看了看这条布满涂鸦的小巷，“谢天谢地，我运气还不错。”想到这，阿尔弗雷德不经意地放松了。

陌生人拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩以示安慰，不过他看阿尔弗雷德的眼神就像看一个不谙世事的高中生、还是不听话的叛逆的高中生。“接着你就忘了回去的路？不如……”陌生人正想说什么，突然间，一阵哔哔、哔哔的声音从他的口袋中传来。“嘿，有人打你电话。”阿尔弗雷德说，他的眼睛眨了眨，往陌生人的口袋看去。

看来是失败了，阿尔弗雷德想，这家伙估计还在上班，他公司的人来催他赶稿，不能为我带路了。他胡乱地又打开了自己的相机镜头调试，对着陌生人身侧的墙比了几个镜头，但注意力都在恼人的BP机噪声上，未能拍出些新的照片。

“哔哔、哔哔——”阿尔弗雷德觉得这声音就像是在军事学校时那个乡下地方早晨五点多开始就扰人清梦的鸟一样惹人厌烦，频繁又短促的声响在今天这个难耐的炎热下更显枯燥。阿尔弗雷德把他的镜头稍稍移到靠近街道的方向：街道与巷口的转角处停放一辆随处可见的摩托车，牌子阿尔弗雷德没见过，估计是本地产的。“咔嚓。”只有他能听见的、小小的快门声一瞬间盖过了烦杂的哔哔声，阿尔弗雷德新拍下一张照片，这使他觉得舒坦多了。

陌生人终于关掉了他的BP机提示音，他看到阿尔弗雷德对着街道拍照，就微微侧过身，应该是怕挡了镜头。“抱歉，收到了同事的短信。”陌生人把机器收回口袋中，重提刚才他们讨论的话题，“回旅馆的路，愿意让我带你过去吗？”他露出一个与外表极不相符的、热情的笑容，像是在民风质朴的村落中能随意见到的一个真诚带路的村民一样，冷不丁地抛出一个极大的惊喜给阿尔弗雷德。

“你不是说需要走很久吗？这会、会打扰到你的工作。”阿尔弗雷德只听到陌生人最后说带他过去，他刚被噪音打扰的脑袋里反反复复地说着：他居然愿意给我带路了？没想到陌生人如此心善，这对于生活在皇后区，习惯精英们见钱眼开、人情冷漠的他，属实新鲜。阿尔弗雷德重新打量陌生人，开始觉得说不定陌生人奇怪的外表下或许有颗炽热的心。“你认真的？我早上从旅馆出发到这里几乎花了我一上午的时间。如果陪我再走回去，你的一下午时间也不用要了。”一向缜密的阿尔弗雷德纵使为陌生人为他带路而喜悦，他也还是习惯性地再打探陌生人的真实想法。

陌生人走近了街道，他那浅金色的头发在阳光下还是耀眼，有点像与情人共饮时，烛光映在装满香槟的玻璃杯后，那源源不断往上冒出的气泡中，折射出一点一点闪烁而又绮丽的光。“你可以放心，我很熟悉柏林。”他向阿尔弗雷德做了个“请”的手势。阿尔弗雷德抬头望去，被蛊惑般控制不住他的脚步，一步步地从小巷角落的阴影中，向陌生人所在的阳光下走去。

“同事和我说，我的上司给我额外取材的时间，正好是这个下午。”陌生人与阿尔弗雷德走出小巷，听着汽车驶过带走的引擎声，右转到了街道。“我可以与你一边走，一边继续取材。”他如愿以偿地让阿尔弗雷德跟在身侧，眼角的余光扫过阿尔弗雷德那头乱糟糟的金发还有他那对街道两侧的楼房都充满好奇的脸。“确定不是和我聊天？”阿尔弗雷德朝陌生人翘翘嘴角。

“对，和你聊天。”陌生人无奈地说。

“聊天之前，先告诉我你的名字吧。”阿尔弗雷德向陌生人伸出一只手，“我叫阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。”

陌生人愣了愣，也握上了阿尔弗雷德的手。他的手很大，在酷暑的气节却带着一丝冰冷，很舒服。

“伊万·布拉金斯基。”陌生人说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里米用的是佳能相机


	3. A summer and U 2

02

“伊万？”阿尔弗雷德轻轻念出陌生人的名字，疑惑地问:“听起来不像是德国人的名字，你是哪里人？是俄罗斯人吗？”他侧头看向伊万，湛蓝的眼睛里带着些紧张，手像逃跑似地缩回到相机的位置，稳稳地双手抓紧他的相机。

伊万的手心还残留着阿尔弗雷德传递过去的热度，为了不让余温消失，他改为了一个半握的手势悬在半空中，最后收回去。这个人不是来刺探情报的CIA吗？他怕什么呢。伊万怀疑地思考阿尔弗雷德在他眼中过于夸张的反应。太幼稚了，这个美国人是随便培训了一个星期就敢往东德执行任务吗。伊万见到阿尔弗雷德此刻脚步加快，眼睛往左右躲闪的狼狈样子，不由得内心狠狠地嘲笑敌对同行的业务水平。

“阿尔弗雷德？”伊万装作一脸茫然地喊了喊美国人，“你怎么了？”他故意拍了拍愣住了的阿尔弗雷德的肩，如他所料地看见阿尔弗雷德不自然地抖了抖、接着脸上迅速地切换出一个僵硬的假笑。“没、我没事，我很好。可能天气太热了。”阿尔弗雷德拍拍他的脸。

就像一只被吓到的猫，伊万好笑地想。

紧急情况反应不及时、情绪控制能力太差、编造理由过于生硬。伊万继续为他所看到的阿尔弗雷德的种种表现打上个个不及格，并且一一罗列了具体理由。如果这真的是CIA，他来打听的是什么情报？鉴于他看到阿尔弗雷德的滑稽表现，伊万忍不住自娱自乐地猜测阿尔弗雷德来东德的目的是什么了。

不过基于安全，伊万还是打算继续装作老实的本地人模样。

“我家人卫国战争后到德国进行战后重建工作，他们定居下来后就没回去过俄罗斯。”他操着一口流利的德语说，“我也只会简单的俄语，算是个德国人。”身为一名经过严格培训的优秀特工，伊万说起谎话来面不改色。

阿尔弗雷德松了口气，“原来如此……”伊万眼睁睁地盯着阿尔弗雷德紧张无比的肩膀解开了防备，接着看到他自顾自地抬起手臂擦擦额头的冷汗。“呼……还以为你是俄罗斯人，吓死我了。”阿尔弗雷德笑得跟一个死里逃生的俘虏一样。

“你觉得俄罗斯人很可怕？”伊万装作一副受伤的表情，“虽然我知道德国人依然对苏联充满厌恶，但我觉得我的姐妹、我是说我的表亲，她们都是友善的苏联人。”他眨着无辜的紫罗兰色眼睛。正好他们走到了一个人行道拐弯的红绿灯处，对面的灯柱刚切换到了红灯。

而阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，略带歉意地对伊万解释：“不，伙计、我不是这个意思。”他伸出一只手指指了指远处的奥伯鲍姆桥。一阵又一阵微风使施普雷河平静的河面卷起层层荡漾，河水直往西去，桥四周的静谧与先前他们经过的街道格格不入。“我意思是：身为德意志人，无论是在桥的哪一端，都渴望着统一。而苏联人却把我们分开了。”说完这话，阿尔弗雷德心情复杂地用脚跺了下地面，抬头看向对面的红绿灯。

“是你外公告诉你的吗？”伊万反问，他有点惊讶于这个伪装成德国公民的美国人与陌生人初次见面就将德国之音那一套说辞公开讨论。这也太自大了，伊万想。他想捉弄傲慢的美国人。“尽管这是事实，可你最好换个地点说。”他特意严肃地压低声音，在阿尔弗雷德耳边说“小心史塔西”，并且眼神警惕地环顾四周。

“伊、伊万……”阿尔弗雷德也左右望了望身边等红绿灯的人，把他的照相机小心地抱在怀里。“真的有史塔西吗？”阿尔弗雷德也小小声地回问伊万。“他们会在普通公民身边监视每个人的一举一动吗？”他蓝眼睛上的睫毛又因为惊吓变得轻颤，同时弓起背、想用高大的身躯把手上的相机全部藏起来——伊万觉得那只被吓到的猫回来了。

伊万笑着叹了口气，示意阿尔弗雷德不必如此紧张。“史塔西不会在意无名无姓的普通人。”他让阿尔弗雷德保持之前自然拿着相机拍摄的姿势就好，“何况你刚刚的样子就像偷了一大袋黄金的贼。”伊万讥讽道。

可阿尔弗雷德还是紧张不已。他的脸扭成一团，连忙从口袋里掏出一卷使用过的胶卷，一张一张地通过日光比对上面的内容。“不，伊万，你不明白。”他纠结的脸上快速扫过一张张棕色的交织的图像，“史塔西很可能盯上我了”，这话听起来还带着哭腔。

“你去了什么不该去的地方吗？”伊万趁机浏览完阿尔弗雷德的胶卷内容，发现都是普通的自然风景，拍摄的地方太过平凡，甚至连他所知的可疑地点都没有，让他有些失望。“如果只是普通旅游的风景照，史塔西不会找你麻烦。”末了，他只好如实对草木皆兵的年轻人解释。

“这可难说，伊万。我学校的一个同学，他的哥哥就天天告诉他史塔西的恐怖监视。”阿尔弗雷德不信，“而且史塔西不来，克格勃也会来！”他坚定地对伊万说。

放心吧，我暂时不会抓你。伊万无奈地在心里道，有点后悔捉弄美国人后一惊一乍的反应难以对付。

在这番是否会有特工来抓人的争论时，灯柱已然转为绿色。“变绿了，伊万我们快走吧！”阿尔弗雷德催促着伊万。

“走吧，转右边。”伊万回应着，紫色的眼睛里映出阿尔弗雷德匆忙的背影。他那用不尽的活力和精神是从哪冒出来的？伊万放弃思考有关阿尔弗雷德的无聊内容，跟了上去。

德意志渴望统一，看着阿尔弗雷德，伊万默默记下这个美国人在最笨拙的情况下却说出的现实。他是个装作旅游探亲身份潜入东德来传播意识形态的CIA吗？听着阿尔弗雷德依然喋喋不休地问他柏林的道路，伊万敷衍地回答。他的表现实在让伊万疑惑，毕竟漏洞实在太多了。难道只是个异想天开跑到东德旅游的美国人？思前想后，伊万决定继续观察他的行为。

过了一会儿，伊万发现阿尔弗雷德全然忘记等红绿灯时表现的慌张，重新拿出相机对一幕幕他认为美丽的街头风景按下快门。走过马路，再转过一条街道，他们快走到勃兰登堡门了。

“走这边。你要过去那拍张照片吗？”伊万问。他们在分岔路的中心，勃兰登堡门就在前方。 “我都把你带到这里，你可以今天顺便把这一带游览完。”阿尔弗雷德还在拍两旁的街道，等他选好一个合适的角度，双手平稳地固定好相机，最终按下快门后，他才回头对伊万说：“不，我不想在赶路的途中匆匆拍下著名的景点……有个理论你听说过吗，伊万？据说照相机拍下的的内容往往是人脑最容易遗忘的部分，反而用眼球记录下的信息最难丢失。”他放下相机，朝着伊万所指的方向走去，背对通往景点的路。

伊万耸耸肩，表示他没听过这个学说。“第一次听到这个说法，挺新奇的理论。”他说。

阿尔弗雷德得意地说：“我从报纸上看到的，心理学板块专栏。”他转而问伊万：“话说伊万你是写什么新闻的记者？”阿尔弗雷德猜了几个板块，“社会版？国际版？……还是说情感版？不过我觉得你不太像这块料。”他还挖苦了一番。

“经济报道。”伊万说出他在东德正规登记的记者证和所属部门信息。不过从某种程度上而言，他觉得经济板块专栏记者的身份也没错，他的任务就是监听柏林墙对面的西德经济内幕信息以及发现混进来美国特工。“只是把几个部门上报的数据用不同的字母修饰成好听的句子，没太大技术含量。”

阿尔弗雷德哑然，愣了一下自言自语说：“也对，这里是东德。是僵硬的……”

“阿尔弗雷德，你在说什么，我听不清。”伊万实际上听到了阿尔弗雷德口中最后的单词：“计划经济”。“没、没什么，我只是说，天气太热了。”阿尔弗雷德含糊解释。他已经把他衬衫的袖口纽扣都解开，把袖子都稍稍卷到手臂处了，可伊万听到他还是说汗流不止。

“不如我们去买点水果吃吧？”阿尔弗雷德提议。他看到街边商店的玻璃橱窗里摆着水果，便自行走进店里要去买。伊万本想拦住，可已经来不及了。他们一同走进这家水果店，在一堆新鲜蔬果前扫视，最终阿尔弗雷德的目光停留在一块鲜切菠萝上。

伊万看了眼隔壁的树莓，觉得阿尔弗雷德能选这个作为消暑水果，可阿尔弗雷德的眼睛像是发光一样盯着那块菠萝不放。“你有钱？”伊万忍不住问。

阿尔弗雷德疑惑，睁大了天真的蓝眼睛：“我有啊，吃个菠萝的钱还是有的，天热了正好很想吃点酸酸甜甜的东西。”他毫不犹豫地拿起了菠萝。

看来他根本不知道由于管控，东德的自由贸易是很有限制的，只能与几个社会主义国家进行贸易。想要吃菠萝、香蕉这些水果则需要高价从越南、古巴等地进口，导致量少、价格也高的令人咂舌。所以本地人会更多地选择欧洲生产的水果，比如蓝莓、树莓这些随处可见的浆果。

出乎意料的是，阿尔弗雷德掏出了鼓鼓的钱包，抽出钞票递给店老板，接过黄澄澄的菠萝块。冰凉酸甜的果汁顺着手臂流到他的衣袖上，但他似乎根本不在乎，只是伸出淡粉的舌尖、像小猫一样舔舐干净了。

菠萝带着甜意的清香充斥了伊万的鼻翼，他有些惊讶的看着这个骄奢的阔少爷。他听闻CIA有美国政府的大批经费，花钱一般都习惯大手大脚，尤其在用重金收买线人和获取情报上。他对阿尔弗雷德的怀疑又上升了。

“真好吃啊！就是比我以前在家买的贵很多？”阿尔弗雷德三下两口就把菠萝切片吃完了，吃完还在感叹新鲜热带水果的美味。

“那肯定，”伊万不再回忆商店老板惊诧的目光，恢复他公民档案上经济学博士资格的经济专栏记者身份，循循解释：“热带水果一般都要通过进口贸易才能流通到这里的商店，算是舶来品。你刚刚吃的那一块菠萝，足以买上一筐小苹果。”他回谢进店前阿尔弗雷德的玩笑，“真是有钱的大少爷，我觉得你不是理财的料。”

阿尔弗雷德脸却涨红了脸，白皙的脖颈沁出一层淡红色，似乎他特别在意经济知识问题。“你别小看我，我可是宏观经济学能拿四……不对，五分的人！”

“那你切身体会到书上的知识了吗？优秀的经济学家。”伊万手上拎着袋蓝莓，受阿尔弗雷德影响他也买了点水果留作做果酱。

“没有！”阿尔弗雷德不服输地嚷嚷，撅起的嘴唇还带着果汁的光泽，“我只是很久没吃过菠萝了，恰好刚刚那家店有。”他接过伊万递过去的纸巾擦擦嘴，继续说：“欧洲的菠萝比其他地方贵我还是清楚的。”

欧洲？虽然早就数不胜数，但伊万又发现了阿尔弗雷德话中新露出的破绽。从欧洲狭窄的床到欧洲贵价的水果……他觉得这个CIA已经彻底把美国大手大脚的陋习展现在他眼皮底下了。既然能确定是花钱如流水的CIA，那下一步就应该要查明阿尔弗雷德的底细。

“看你就像被父母惯坏的小少爷，没怎么独自生活过吧？”伊万尝试拓展这个话题来套出阿尔弗雷德的情报。

阿尔弗雷德想过一道路面电车的铁轨，却发现警示灯亮起，他与伊万只好站在原地。“哪有，我去年就开始一个人住……从我上大学起。”阿尔弗雷德有点沮丧，“虽然高中也是集体寄宿制，可我觉得这是第一次离家生活。”

“也就是说，你来柏林，只是一个叛逆逃学的小鬼寻求异国旅行的刺激？”伊万根据这话估算了下阿尔弗雷德的年龄，再结合他之前的行为，突然觉得只是个头脑聪明、却没多少见识的年轻人。于是他半信半疑地反讽，继续试探。

“我提前修完这学年的学分，有好好地向学校请假完再计划旅游！”阿尔弗雷德自豪地炫耀他本科金融学专业上的成绩，并且还调皮地“请教”伊万道：“听说你是经济新闻记者，那姑且可以算我目前的老师。”

阿尔弗雷德一脸尊敬地提起伊万的姓氏：“那么请问布拉金斯基教授？”

“你有什么问题，认真好学的琼斯。”伊万陪他玩幼稚的师生扮演游戏。

“那我就问——”一辆有轨电车驶过，铁轨与车轮的摩擦撞击出一节又一节的轰隆声，可这并没有盖过伊万耳朵能接收到阿尔弗雷德的话：

“你对不久前的星球大战计划怎么看？”

……太直白了。这是伊万·布拉金斯基的第一反应。紧接着，伊万的脑海中开始捕捉一系列他这两个月以来工作中能打探到对面西方阵营的各种有关星球大战计划的不同情报。氟化氢化学激光器、带天基反射镜、中性粒子束武器，还有核能……目标地点在美国的盟国，英国、意大利，和联邦德国，也就是西德。无数的关键词如同有一个灵活熟悉操作的技工，手里拿着一叠情报汇聚的整理内容，切换多张不同的幻灯片胶卷进投影机，在幕布中放大星球大战计划的关键信息。阿尔弗雷德莫名其妙提起美国政府套牢和拉拢盟国的计划，难道他已经发现我的身份吗？他是什么时候发现的？他能得到什么信息？伊万脸上保持冷静，大脑却飞速地如翻阅书籍一般回忆他哪点暴露自己身份的地方。“这不是经济学问题，琼斯。”最后，伊万恢复镇静说。

“我知道，可这项计划太伟大了，需要耗费不少政府财政支出吧。”阿尔弗雷德一只手掌并拢，在空中模仿火箭发射那样垂直向上再打了个转。他与两个月前在街上随处可见、染着五颜六色头发和戴着夸张的首饰的年轻人聊起星球大战时的激动并无区别，“你认为美/国的军费支出能足够支持他们完成计划吗？”阿尔弗雷德兴奋地问。

伊万想了想，保守地给出一个很符合他表面身份的答案。“从财政的角度，美/国完全能支付起这笔钱，并且游刃有余。”所有社会主义国家的人都知道西方阵营有钱，即使经历了周期性的经济滞胀也不能阻止这些国家经济的历年增长。“不过扩大军费的支出，美国未必只是亏钱。”

“西方阵营的失业率一年比一年高。”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“我前天看报纸头条，上面写这个月美国的失业率都快到10%！还是大标题，加粗！”他眼睛愤慨地盯着伊万，“都到这个地步了，美国政府居然还想开启新的一轮军备竞赛。”

“可不久前美联储宣布加息，估计今年年底你就能看到成效。”伊万说。他们越过铁轨，走了一段路，聊了下最近的新闻热点话题。聊着聊着，伊万发现已经快到达目的地了。

“话说回来，你读的是经济学专业吧，在德/国当经济新闻记者要有什么资历？”阿尔弗雷德把话题绕回到伊万身上。“我虽然兴趣是金融，可读了一年书以后发现目前还是环游世界更适合我！”他大胆地宣布短期的人生规划，即使看样子他估计连美国以外的世界地图都背不下来。

天真、狂妄、自大，不过也适合伪装成传播自/由先进思潮的叛逆青年身份。伊万心底里评价道。他逐渐摸索、并估计出阿尔弗雷德来到东德的目的和潜伏手段。手段很低劣，做法漏洞百出，可对于热衷于参与政治和社会活动的人而言很有效。伊万也不再保留他表面身份的信息，决定采用七分真三分假的策略接近阿尔弗雷德：“你先把哈耶克的新自由主义学说读通了再考虑环游世界吧，起码这是经济学博士的常识、也是能在报社开专栏分析新闻的必备条件之一。”

“这门课我可是两个月前提前修完了，我还参与分析伦敦学派的课题。”阿尔弗雷尔不服，“再说，政治经济学的流派太多了，不光西方阵营的理论，就连苏联的教科书也要翻上好几天。”

“前天的新闻才报道中国开展城市经济体制改革，说不定等你旅行结束，回到学校会有新的课题。……我们到了。”伊万指指路牌，是阿尔弗雷德的旅馆所在的路。

阿尔弗雷德回到了熟悉的普通街道，看到他住的那家被油漆刷成蓝色的旅馆门口。“不知不觉就到了，真是快啊。伊万，我们走了多久？”

“一个半小时左右。”伊万回答。

“天哪，才一个半小时。我是怎么浪费一上午走到那边去的。”阿尔弗雷德挠挠头，就在伊万陪他回去的这一段路上，他手上的相机早就耗尽了胶卷，像个无用的装饰物挂在他的脖子前。“不管怎么说，今天多谢你的帮忙。伊万。”他咧起嘴对伊万微笑。

此时不过才下午三点多四点不到，入夏的中欧延后了日落的时刻，阳光依旧明媚，为两人的身影镀上一层金色。阿尔弗雷尔闪耀的金发，配上他那看起来无比热情的感谢，伊万一瞬间以为自己在某个莫斯科郊外的乡间别墅前，在同样温暖的阳光下，与他的亲姐妹采摘亲手种下的番茄和向日葵，在家人的陪伴下开始烧烤和野餐……他不久前才失去，亦是未来难以预料能否挽回的家庭团聚时间，阿尔弗雷德竟然能让他回忆起这点温馨。阿尔弗雷德很特殊，他要好好观察。伊万对自己说。

“下次你出门，可以选择坐电车或者骑自行车。”伊万给出个节省体力的建议。

阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，他的蓝眼睛闪烁着不同的光。“我还是觉得身体力行比较符合我的个人价值。”他与伊万在路口又闲聊了一小会儿，直到远方的教堂钟声响起，两人是时候都觉得要分开了。

“对了，难得我们认识一场，你能留个BP机号码给我吗？为了表达感谢，下次我请你吃顿饭吧。”伊万离开后，他还记得阿尔弗雷德依靠他的笑容，轻易地便发出联系邀请。“我发你短讯的话，你不要将哔哔哔按掉哦！”

“你可以发信息到这个号码，我的投稿专线。”伊万自己则是递了张纸条，上面写的是他的私人号码。紧接着，他目送阿尔弗雷德雀跃的身影消失在楼梯拐角处。

不知道这个美国人跑来苏联管控的区域会有什么行动？伊万穿过几个小巷时想。就在阿尔弗雷德旅馆的不远处，他把工作成果——一个信封交给线人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·史塔西——东德的国家安全机构，大约每160人中就有一名全职的史塔西。此外，拥有庞大的线人（告密者）网络——它在各行各业的非正式雇员达17.4万名，会有很多老头老太喜欢拿着望远镜偷窥邻居也是不出奇的现象☉.̫☉)


	4. 03

03

阿尔弗雷德回到他的公寓，要做的第一件事不是把伊万给的纸条收起来，而是立刻翻出日报的经济专栏，找伊万·布拉金斯基的名字。尽管他在聊天中对伊万说的话深信不疑，可作为偷渡客察觉危险的本能还是让他先好好寻找柏林这座城市是否真实存在布拉金斯基这么一个人。万一没有，那阿尔弗雷德可以提早收拾包袱坐上明早去维也纳的列车了。

幸运的是，粗略地翻了三四页后，阿尔弗雷德在某页中发现个半张软盘不到的角落里，一个标题名为“雅达利大崩溃，外星人带走了美国”的评论分析。嘿，伊万这家伙竟然还对电视游戏感兴趣。阿尔弗雷德松了口气后，把那张报纸单独折下来，然后才把他今天出门在外放在口袋里的全部东西一一摊到桌面上。

零散的135型胶卷、用三四个硬币买的风景明信片、前几天新买的“联盟”牌钢笔、一堆面值不一的马克，当然是民主德国里流通的……除了这些杂七杂八的玩意外，阿尔弗雷德还掏出伊万的纸条：

_I.B 0321 2291_

上面是伊万的私人号码，阿尔弗雷德念了三遍这串数字后，心底里就默默记下了。

伊万是个可疑又热情的人，阿尔弗雷德没有相信伊万说他是战后移民的一面之词，但看到伊万聊起他们共同专业的知识丰富和提醒他小心秘密警察的好心举动后，他还是觉得能够与伊万做个新朋友。既然他都留给我BP机号码，那我就要让他的机子时刻哔哔哔！阿尔弗雷德放下他的全部东西后又开始将注意力放在伊万留下的东西上，伊万私人号码的纸条。他空洞地盯着那张纸条神游，从末尾的1到开头的I，再从起初的B到中间的3……不对，不对，太诡异了。阿尔弗雷德深呼吸并且闭上眼，甩甩他的一头金毛，趁势要把纸条上诱惑的文字从脑子里一扫而空。

可惜无论如何，2个字母和8个数字如老电影里火漆被烙下的纹章一样刻在阿尔弗雷德脑袋的细胞组织上，待他睁开眼时，他可怖地发现除了对这个字条的内容倒背如流，也对伊万·布拉金斯基的脸记忆深刻。

窗边照进紫色破碎的残阳，遗留的光仍灿烂得与下午那时一样，与阿尔弗雷德见到伊万时那样：耀眼、闪烁和燥热。阿尔弗雷德又觉得房间里很热——这可与基尔伯特当初承诺他找个凉爽舒适的落脚点不同，他被阳光晒到如几个小时前在外赶路时没任何区别！

很热。0321 2291。I.B, Ivan Braginsky.阿尔弗雷尔握紧拳头，任性地把心烦意乱的责任推卸在他无辜的同学上。路德维希说下个月要来这边旅游，要是给我遇见他们兄弟两我要狠狠宰他们一笔来赔偿我的精神损失！他聪明地把未来的计划设想并完善每个细节后，就觉得挂念伊万的纸条也不是什么烦恼了，于是就把那张纸随意扔到一边。可手指碰到纸张上小小的I.B时，阿尔弗雷德不由得想起伊万撰写两个字母时奇怪的笔顺。

他盯着翘起的笔划琢磨了番，认为比起拉丁字母I和B，更像在学校旁听时见到西里尔字母中И和Б的习惯。

等等，不对劲。盯了这张纸起码五六分钟的他瞬间想到一个危险的可能性，危险到他现在立刻就想买今晚开去布达佩斯的车票——连维也纳都不在考虑范围内了。

阿尔弗雷德用手背擦了擦额头的汗，赶紧从自己包里翻出一支木铅笔，然后轻轻地沿着伊万漂亮的书写轨迹描下去……随着石墨的残渣消耗进碳素墨水里，阿尔弗雷德现在觉得一点都不热了。他甚至觉得很冷，刺入骨髓的寒冷。他最后握笔姿势的颤抖和纸上的印迹进一步加深了他的推断。

天哪，伊万该不会真的是个俄罗斯人，还是个克格勃吧！

阿尔弗雷德顿时如他相机下的不同人物那样被快门拍摄定格在一帧的时间，愣在原地的他头脑空空白白，担惊受怕地想要仿照电影里的英雄主角遇到绝望时痛苦地写下遇害前的经历并且高呼自由万岁。正当他想伸手找出信纸，进门时被他反复翻阅的报纸恰好进入了视线。

“我家人卫国战争后到德国进行战后重建工作，他们定居下来后就没回去过俄罗斯。”

阿尔弗雷德看到报纸的同时间就想到伊万见面时阐述的身世来历。刚刚被他折起来的报纸那页，在伊万名字的下方也有一行小小的斜字介绍伊万是柏林某某大学的博士和简单资历。阿尔弗雷德回过神来，突然看到报纸上那几行字奇幻地跳到伊万的笔迹上，相同的字母渐渐重合，它们仿佛在喊：你想多了。

更让阿尔弗雷德打消怀疑的念头还有一个证据，就是伊万在过马路时善意的提醒。阿尔弗雷德仔细地回忆了下，他瞬间想到的是转头时伊万矮下身去在自己蓝色的眼中放大的、英俊的脸，还有耳边热腾腾的气流伴随那句“尽管这是事实，可你最好换个地点”的话。一想到这，阿尔弗雷德感到耳朵又传来了热量，他敢保证自己的脸和耳根再次红了——上一次估计是伊万在他耳边说话的时候。

不管怎样，结论就是自己想多了！伊万不是史塔西，也不是克格勃，只是个普通移民到柏林的原俄罗斯人。阿尔弗雷德放松地趴在木桌上，虽然是张又硬又窄的桌，可他第一次没有被老旧的家具磕得难受，反倒无比舒适。

可该忙的事情还是要干完。为自己的一惊一乍吓到后又休息了一会儿后，阿尔弗雷德提起左手看了眼表，这时还有一个多小时才到德国的晚饭时间。不急着下班也不急着应约聚会的他有相当多的时间来处理今天拍摄得到的成果，他的胶卷。基尔伯特给他安排的地方虽说偏僻，可附近该有的设施还是一并俱全，比如阿尔弗雷德视作比酒吧还重要的照相馆就在不远处，完全可以处理完胶卷再去吃饭。于是他把椅子挪到桌前，开启边上的台灯，老实地弓着背撑在桌上比对每一张胶片上的灰白成像。

不过经过一天的奔波，年轻的阿尔弗雷德在静谧又昏暗的环境下也抵挡不了睡眠的诱惑。在艰难地与困意挣扎、处理完最后一片胶片后阿尔弗雷德终于忍不住半梦半醒地倒在桌上。

无意识地看着窗外的日落从橙亮变作昏黄，阿尔弗雷德迷糊地沉浸在思考以什么方式给伊万的BP机拨去第一个电话邀请中睡着了。

阿尔弗雷德再次醒来之时，天已经黑了。

他迷迷糊糊地想睁开眼睛，却被隔壁的台灯闪得又一下子闭上了。在脑子纠结继续睡还是起床的时候，阿尔弗雷德的胃率先‘咕咕’地叫着抗议。于是阿尔弗雷德腰腹和背上的肌肉一用力，猛地坐起，接着一抬头就看到墙上的钟，快到十点了。

哦，十点了啊……不对，十点！阿尔弗雷德赶紧抓起钥匙想要出门，却忘了久坐在木椅子上几个小时不动的事实，大腿一软、小腿无力，然后狠狠地摔在地上。

“嘶……”阿尔弗雷德吃痛地爬起来，拍拍腿上的灰，想着还好穿的是长裤。正巧不巧，不知道是不是他突然用力过猛的缘故，一下子注意力都在疼痛上，空腹的饥饿感反倒减少了。不过阿尔弗雷德其实并没有在意这些，他现在全副心思都在想着怎么解决今晚晚饭的问题：外面的商店肯定早就关门两三个小时、柏林的郊区跟纽约不同连夜生活都没有更别提disco、遵循8小时工作制的德国人在这时间估计不是睡觉就是在过性生活……他自己怎么能够倒霉到一觉睡过吃饭时间！

虽然对现实情况不抱有希望，可阿尔弗雷德还是轻手轻脚地走出房门，像只偷吃的老鼠一样小心翼翼地溜到厨房。一路上，他看到从邻居的房门中透出的灯光一个个熄灭，转而郁闷地祈祷公用冰箱里能够留一些面包或者香肠。

谢天谢地，今天下午遇到伊万时我还吃了口菠萝。阿尔弗雷德边感慨不久前的幸运，边缓缓拉开厨房的冰箱。

冷冻格里塞满了培根和猪肉肠，看样子这个冰箱是房东储存食物来做每日免费早餐的位置。阿尔弗雷德看到堆满的冻肉后咽了咽口水，虽说他下厨房的机会伸一只手的手指都数得过来，而如今事关他胃部的权利问题，也就不得不屈就他的手和脑袋，想方设法去做一顿饭了。

“Isee... first, cut it and...oh, I want a knife, where's the knife?”阿尔弗雷德手忙脚乱地把冰箱里的一块肉拿出来后又茫然地回顾四周寻找切肉刀的踪影。在他好不容易找到把刀以后，又发现不知道砧板放在哪。在来来回回把厨房翻了一遍后，他终于凑齐了一口平底锅、一把小木铲和一把刀。

他歪歪扭扭地把肉切成一小块一小块，弯下腰打开煤气炉，把平底锅放上去，然后满意地看着自己切出来的“杰作”，忍不住自言自语说：“Yeah,smells great!Then put them into the pan...”

接着，满是脂肪和水的培根猝不及防地与高温的平底锅金属接触，沸腾的油与水雾混合滋地炸出一阵烟雾，在阿尔弗雷德看来差不多是德国人和苏联人串通好在这所公寓埋伏好为了对付他这么个美国人而设计出来的小型炸弹。

同时恰到好处的时机是，在阿尔弗雷德慌张地把身体挪到离锅快半米的地方、颤抖地用木铲搅拌培根、嚷嚷着不同的地道美式英语脏话时，他的房东突然出现在厨房门口。

“GutenAbend, Mr. Jones.”（晚上好，琼斯。）房东奇怪地盯着僵硬的阿尔弗雷德。

“Hey,dude.Goodeven...NEIN. Ich meine,guten Abend.”阿尔弗雷德差点脱口而出他的母语，幸好以前高中学到的应急反应课程的确有效，过了三秒他就切换回德语，向房东解释现状：“我睡过头，错过晚饭时间。”他空余的手耸了耸肩，“所以只好偷拿冰箱的东西做菜吃，你会原谅我的吧？”说完阿尔弗雷德对着房东眯起眼睛假笑，笑完还无辜地眨了眨蓝色的眼睛。

不得不说这一招屡试不爽——他靠这招来让亲兄弟马修帮他瞒住父母去欧洲、让表兄亚瑟帮助他破格申请提前修读多一学期的学分后休学、让同学路德维希答应他偷渡DDR的计划，六十多岁的房东听着阿尔弗雷德委屈地说饿肚子找吃的惨状，同情地安慰阿尔弗雷尔并表示他能随便拿冰箱里的肉；又看到阿尔弗雷德被弹出的热油烫的一蹦一跳，忍不住好心地走上前去教他如何煎熟培根和香肠。

可惜阿尔弗雷德有了房东的帮助，厨艺仍旧惨不忍睹。

“不要害怕，这点热量不会烫到……手不要停，继续搅拌！”

“你的妈妈没有教你要节省吗？不需要放橄榄油，你只需要用培根的油煎剩下的……”

“小心，差点洒出去了！”

到最后，经历了一番身心折磨的房东干脆夺过阿尔弗雷德手中的木铲，亲自为阿尔弗雷德做晚饭。

做饭真是累啊。阿尔弗雷德养尊处优的大少爷心态经历了两个月的旅行后，在民主德国死灰复燃，并且愈发产生了以后家里要请个做菜一流的保姆一类的想法。不对，我看马修和妈妈做饭时也挺轻松来着，这到底是怎么一回事。他沉浸在培根和香肠的香味中过了快半个小时，闻着香气神游到不知哪里去了。最终，阿尔弗雷德得到一盘丰盛的德式早餐。

看着琳琅满目的肉和土豆泥，阿尔弗雷德饿得狼吞虎咽。房东也不走了，从冰箱里拿出两瓶啤酒，坐在他对面。

“不会做饭的男人还真少见。你是家里有个贤惠的妹妹帮忙做饭吗？”

“没有……我家，”阿尔弗雷德含着食物，含糊地回答道：“我家只有我和我哥哥，通常家务活和饭是妈妈做的。”

“琼斯你的妈妈真是溺爱你们兄弟。”房东感叹地说：“以前我和兄弟姐妹不仅要做家务活还要工作补贴家用，可没有你这样幸运。我的母亲在厂里下班后还要照顾小我十岁的妹妹。”

阿尔弗雷德愣了愣，随即很快反应过来，告诉自己说：这里不是美国。在他的认知中，同年纪玩伴们的家庭组成都是在外工作的爸爸和在家负责全部家务事的妈妈和自由培养的孩子们。所以又一次在欧洲听到别人叙说艰辛的童年故事，阿尔弗雷德不免又产生些新奇。

“我想你以后得找个会做菜的老婆，不然你只能求助邻居或者对着食物干瞪眼。”

我换过三个女朋友，没一个会做饭的。阿尔弗雷德心里想。

“对了，前几天你刚搬进来时太匆忙忘记告诉你，出门拐角的那台固定电话是这个地址公用的，你可以用BP发给认识的人这里的固话号码，号码和公寓名片上的一样。”房东提醒道，“要是约哪个漂亮女孩就把号码告诉人家吧，不然可追不到。”然后他像是鼓励一样举起玻璃瓶碰了碰阿尔弗雷德的那杯。

“告诉我也没用吧，我才刚来柏林，哪有什么……”阿尔弗雷德灌了一口啤酒，清爽的感觉布满口腔，喉咙滑入的凉意不知为何让他又想起下午碰到的那只冰冷的手。“不对，我还是有可以打电话的人。”他坦率地对房东说，“今天下午新认识的朋友，我在市区迷路了，他把我带回来。”

“哦，那真是位热心的人。”

“是啊，我也觉得。”阿尔弗雷德爽快地喝了一大口酒。

说着说着，11点都要到了，房东看了看墙上的钟嚷着说要回房间睡觉。阿尔弗雷德嚼完最后一块肉，看着房东一股气喝完啤酒后走人的背影，咽下最后一口食物。他擦了擦嘴，把餐具放在洗手池冲洗。

_I.B 0321 2291_

该死的，他又想起那串数字了。

阿尔弗雷德越想越烦躁，手一用劲搓起了一大团白色泡沫。他有点苦恼于为什么对伊万留下的便条纸记忆深刻，哪怕是睡了一觉、吃了顿饭以后——以他的标准来说这相当于从睡前的烦恼到睡醒后吃早餐、过了一晚的时间，正常来讲该纠结的早就能忘光了，更别提日思夜想过去的一系列麻烦事。

他想像吹龙头冲走白色泡沫、或者跟洗涤剂擦走餐盘上污渍那样将伊万的联系BP机号码一扫而空，然而纵使他把刀叉和盘子擦得再光鲜亮丽，那串号码还是稳稳当当地停留在原地，纹丝不动。

不行，我起码要让伊万打个电话。

阿尔弗雷德甩甩手，把餐具整齐地放回原有的位置，然后健步如飞，三两步伐就到了那台红色的固话前，掀开上面挡尘的布。

“哒——滴——滴——嘟——”，他按下几个数字，听了一阵等待音后，一个女声轻柔地问：“您好，请问你要呼叫的BP机号码是？”

“03212291”阿尔弗雷德毫不犹豫地答。

“好的，我再确认一次。是‘0321 2291’吗？回拨的电话是你现在的电话号码吧，号码是……”

阿尔弗雷德刚想快速结束接线台的通话，好让伊万的BP机能早点叫起来，可他转念一想，就打断了接线台的工作人员，问道：“等一下。我想问一句，你们这里支持多次呼叫和简讯发送吗？”

“我们都支持，先生。您是需要对这个号码发送简讯吗？”可能是接线小姐遇到这类需求的服务多了，一下子就反应过来。“一般来讲我们可以支持15个字母内的信息，呼叫间隔根据您的需求而定。”

阿尔弗雷德心说好极了，于是说了三条简讯的内容和发送间隔时间，挂了电话。

嘿嘿，这可有伊万好受的了。阿尔弗雷德干脆搬了张小椅子到固话机前，双臂趴在小桌上，期待地等待固话机在十分钟后能铃铃铃地响起。

_[I V A N]_

_[R U F M I C H A N]_

_[4070 6771]_

他让呼叫台发送的仅仅是这三条简单的讯息，只不过是每隔30秒发一条而已。

也就是说，如果现在伊万在看书或者是在睡觉，就会被他简讯的哔哔哔声吵醒！而且是按掉一条后，又有新的哔哔哔简讯！按掉了两次以后，看到的也不知道谁，只是一个电话！他还要辛辛苦苦找一个固定电话或者公用座机回拨过来。

想到这里，阿尔弗雷德兴奋雀跃地晃起了头。尽管知道这对一个初次见面的新朋友十分地不礼貌和打扰，可阿尔弗雷德控制不了他跃跃欲试的内心。他觉得吵醒伊万比干别的事有趣多了！

他会打过来骂我一顿吗？还是会吞声忍气装作一副自然的样子和我对话？阿尔弗雷德脑补伊万大半夜被打扰却不知道是谁那种茫然又焦急的样子，嘴角咧起得意的笑容。此刻的他像一只盯着逗猫棒的猫，爪子高频率地按在那些按钮上，滴滴嘟嘟作响。他就是忍不住！

接着等啊等，等到墙上的钟都显示12点多了，阿尔弗雷德困得都在固话机前打了几个盹，也没有等来伊万的电话。

TBC


End file.
